Forgeting the Lost
by Rock Hound
Summary: rating is just to be safe. Logan is in pain and Rogue is the only one that can help. got some x-2 spoliers so dont read if you havent seen the movie yet! UPDATED THIS SERIES IS DEDICATED TO pocketprnces THANKS BABE YOU ROCK
1. Lets go for a walk

A/N: Hey welcomes to this new story I am writing. It's a Logan/Marie or Wolverine/Rogue story. Has some X-Men 2 United spoilers (not much just almost the entire end.) This switches Points of View a little so make sure you watch. Make sure you review at the end.  
Come For A Walk  
"Logan?" The sweet voice rang out as a knock on the door persistently, patiently. Everyone else had given up but not her. I moaned as I the reality; I enjoyed the blissfulness slumber where Jean was still here, wandering the halls, teaching her students with laughter instead of being a hard ass. But the reality was Jean wasn't coming back, Jean was gone forever.  
"Sugah, I know it hurts and nothing I could say will make it better. However you can't stay in your room. You have to have some contact with the outside world. Please let me in."  
I sighed knowing the Marie was right. She was always right. "Come on in its open." No matter how upset I ever could get Marie was always the last to quit trying to help me, she was the one that understood him so well, and after all I was in her head. Marie now standing in the middle of the room, looking at me lying on my bed wearing sweat pants with no shirt. She looked as if she were to be doing some mental calculation, biting her lower lip her eyes wide, I loved the way this look fit on Marie's porcelain face. I looked on as she moved to my dresser picking each item up, holding it for a moment then placing it back where it was.  
"You can't keep yourself locked up in here forever you know. You need to come out and face the world again. We have a new doctor down in the med. Lab. I think you will like her. Her name is Fran and she has a wonder with the kids."  
"I can still hear her calling to me Marie. Like she isn't gone, the scream that she released when that wave hit is always with me. Her smell is attached to everyone, everything seems to remind me of her." I said back surprising myself. There is now way "The Wolverine" would be caught saying emotional things like that I mean "I am just an animal and they gave me claws."  
"Logan," she started moving to sit on my bed. "I've had enough it's been 4 weeks now and you haven't moved from your room. Now get up you are going to come for a walk with me in the woods."  
Surprising myself once again I groaned and raised myself to my feet. My legs were stiff for Marie was right. I hadn't used them much for 4 weeks. Marie just looked open mouthed at me as I moved to find a shirt to put on. I shifted through my bag for I still hadn't unpacked; I found the shirt I happened to be wearing the day I met Marie. When she stashed away in my trailer. Smiling at the thought I pulled it over my head. Cracking my knuckles and my neck I asked her if she was ready to go.  
"Thought you would never ask, Sugah." Was all she said in reply?  
Sorry if this is short but this is all I have time for right now. the next chapter will be from Rogue's point of view. 


	2. The Walk to Rember

The Walk To Rember  
A/N: Hey guys sorry the stories don't transfer to word very well so there is barely any space right. well I have to fix that! I saw x2 again tonight and it was wonderful even for a second time I can't wait to see it again!  
Rogue's Point Of View  
How the hell had I managed to get him out of bed, we all have been trying for 4 weeks? Now here he was, walking with me, in a forest. He looked so cute in the morning sun. Logan squinted as the sun shone into his eyes. I noticed we were coming up on the rock that Bobby and I visited very often when we were dating. Our relationship was over. He fell for some girl that could walk threw walls. It figures, she is transparent, just like him. Logan headed to the rock. I joined him sitting on the rock, smiling like old times. My scarf flowing freely from my neck. "Logan I know your upset, sugah, but you can't let this ruin your life. Jean would have wanted you to move on."  
  
"I know Marie. But things just. I just I don't know." Logan sighs.  
I lost track of how much time they spent there but she noticed we were there for a while when a frog hoped into the stream across from them making a splash. I came back to reality with Logan's arms around me. I was leaning into him. I jumped down and realized that she missed her last three classes. Logan stunned by the certain turn of events he also jumps off the rock. "Darling, did you know you just missed 3 of your classes?"  
  
"Darling?"  
  
"Well you call me "Sugah" so why can't I call you darling?"  
  
"Hmm. this could work." I said moving into an embrace with Logan. He moved a little closer to me as well. Slowly and steadily he carefully moved his arm from my shoulders to my scarf. He brought the silk like fabric to my lips and brought his face down. Slowly his lips were kissing mine through the fabric. I was in pure heaven. When the kiss finally broke he walked me back to the institute and up to my room without a word, that was fine with me I was still trying to memorize that moment so that I could live on it forever. I lay on my bed with my silk like scarf up to the side of my face. This was a good day.  
A/N: Sorry if its short guys I got to run. Don't forget to review please. 


	3. The Aftermath Part 1

Forgetting the lost  
  
The Aftermath part 1  
  
Logan's point of view  
  
As I lay on my bed I thought about the past hours. "What have I done?" I had taken advantage of a sweet girl. The only one that cared about me. I used her, I missed Jean and I had put Rogue in her place. Sighing he realized that he couldn't stay, by now Rogue must know what he had done, the only person he had cared about now probly hated his guts. He got up and looked at the clock it was 4:30 am. Perfect, no one will be awake" but first he wanted to see Rogue one last time. Slowly he crept into her room leaving the door slightly ajar. He sat in the chair next to her bed. "Darling, I know you will never want to see me after this afternoon, but I had to see you one last time. I really did mean that moment we shared this afternoon but not like this. Not under these circumstances." He glanced around her room one last time. Memorizing every inch, every smell, and every site. There was a noise as he closed the door. It was muffled and couldn't be understood. A faint "I love you, Logan." However Logan couldn't hear it. His mind was now on where he was going to go. Hopping on his motorcycle he sped off from the mansion that held his love. He had to leave. It was for Rogue he thought as he sped down the road to uncertainty. He didn't see the girl that rushed to her window when she was awoke by a motorcycle engine, the girl with white streaks in her hair, tears flooding down her face. She swore she would get revenge on the man that caused her this pain. He didn't hear her scream of agony and torment. He didn't see her grabbing her letter opener, cold to the touch with silver handle and engagement, ROGUE. He didn't see the blood coming off her arms or dripping on to the floor. He didn't see any of it as he sped of onto the wind. Though his thoughts were on this girl, he didn't see her drop to the floor from blood loss, nor did he see someone bursting into her room.  
  
A/n: wow I totally forgot bout this story guys, sorry! Well review cause the next chapter will be up soon! I hope. Rock hound 


End file.
